Jace and Clary wedding part 4
by mermaid12108
Summary: In the end love beats all.


**WOW, GUYS THIS IS FINALLY THE END. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE STROY. IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME. CLARY AND JACES WEDDING PART 4. WOW, NEVER THOUGHT I'D SAY **_THAT. _**SO, I JUST WANT TO SAY GOODBYE, AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS OF THIS STORY. JUST, JUST READ THE STORY! *RUNS FROM ROOM CRYING* ENJOY:**

Clary: Megan, you know you don't own the mortal instruments, right?

Me: Yes, clary, I know. Would you mind doing the disclaimer for me?

Clary: Sure. Megan does not own the mortal instruments or any of the characters. How was that?

Me: Great. Enjoy!

Jace POV: Jace plunged his seraph blade into Sebastian's leg. "Take that, sabasturd!" He made a choked gurgling sound, but then he reached down, gritted his teeth, and removed the seraph blade. He grabbed the blade, and grinned ferociously at me, blood covering his lips and teeth from the broken nose I had given him. ace landed landed a blow to Sebastian's stomach, right before he leaped at at him. He leaped in the air, and everything seemed to slow down into slow motion, slowly his ' I'm a crazy psycho killer ' look faded into a pleased grin. And then he disappeared. Just, pop, and he was gone. "Damn it!" ace yelled, full of rage.

He looked down just in time to see clary swing her blade across a ravner demons abdomen, and yell "You were always my least favorite of the demons!" She looked over it proudly as it shriveled away to the hell where it belong. Suddenly her body lurched forward, and her face contorted into a mask of pain. She brought shaking hands to her head, as if she could stop whatever was hurting her. Suddenly, her features smoothed out, her eyes rolled into the the back of her head, and she looked almost peaceful, as she fell to her knees and then the ground. A warlock walked up to her, grinning, his hands up, and a giant force of power seemed to project from them. He had tan skin, red hair down to his shoulders, and was wearing a black stone around his wrist. The same one sebastian had been wearing. His red suit was smooth, with not a single wrinkle. I flipped of the rafter, and ran strait into him. I tackled him, and we landed in a heap on the floor, me on top of him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to make a deal with the devil?"

He laughed and said in his thick, russian accent, "Mr. Morgenstern has promised me complete power. As long as I get the pretty little shadowhunter." He pointed to Clary.

"Well, _Mr. Morgenstern_ has left you here."

"No, he has not. It should not be long now…Ah, here we go." With that, He disappeared.

Just like Sebastian.

"Son of a bitch!" Jace said, furious. He looked over at Clary, and all his anger disappeared into fear. He pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair, Saying, on the verge of tears, "Clary. Baby please wake up. Please." Her eyes fluttered open, and the green in her eyes was as dull as he had ever seen them. "Jace?" she said.

"Clary baby, its okay. You're okay."

"My head." Was all she said. Magnus came over and kneeled beside jace and clary. He placed his hands over clary's head, letting them hover there. His brow wrinkled, but he just closed his eyes. Soon, blue sparks flew from his fingertips. "There," he said, standing up. Clary's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at jace. He helped her up, and put his hand in hers. "_Now_ you may kiss the bride."

Magnus said, grinning like the cat from _Alice In Wonderland_. Jace dipped clary down, and his lips met hers, all the passion, hurt, danger, and love of their lives in the kiss. Jace poured all of his emotion into it. When he had first met her, he had thought she was just some stupid mundane. Damn, was he wrong. The battle at the seventh sacred site, when she had stabbed him with glorious to separate him from sebastian. When they had found _ithrial_ in the waylaid manor, when they had come to realize they couldn't deny their love for each other. The press of the cold silver morgenstern ring that clary now wore against his chest made him remember that. His hands tangled in her fiery red hair, and he remembered when they had saved Jocelyn, and when she had come to idris to save clary. Jace also remembered him and clary in amatis's kitchen, her throwing plates at him with perfect accuracy. Through everything they had shared, Lilth attacking, Valentines battle in idris, Sebastian's plans, everything, and they had gotten through it. Nothing could tear them apart. Not even heavenly were , forever and always, no matter what life threw at them. To love wasn't to _destroy_. It was to find soothing to live for. Something that you could beat destiny with.

Mortal or not.

Love lasted forever.

Into infinity.

**I can't decide if I want to end it this way or not. I may add a few more chapters to part four for old times sake. Tell me what you think! Do you want more chapters?**

**Until next time. Let your dreams and hopes travel into infinity and beat anything that comes in your way of what you desire. -Mermaid12108**


End file.
